


Mackenzie Trench

by Flamebyrd



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <b> kerravonsen</b>'s stocking in Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mackenzie Trench

**Author's Note:**

> For **kerravonsen** 's stocking in Fandom Stocking 2013.

The first time Methos saw a blue London police box, it was 1935. 

He was surprised when the door opened with only a little coaxing, and even more surprised when the inside revealed a perfectly ordinary desk and stool.

How natural it looked now, slotting into place on a twentieth century London street. How alien it had seemed the first time, half-buried in sand in the Kingdom of Ma'in. Eventually he realised for the Doctor, it had been their third meeting.

"Twentieth century London? Wouldn't be my first choice."

Maybe he'd stick around a little longer though. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Methos will come to love the twentieth century. Just... not quite yet. No Springsteen or Queen yet, for starters. (Title is from the designer of the iconic blue police box.)


End file.
